Other Life, Other World
by RockerUp
Summary: Lucy was pushed in a well. Well, she's transported to the real world. Gray found Lucy and brought her to his home. Rated T for later chapters... GRAYXLUCY! Just give it a try and REVIEW PLEASE!


**Summary:** Lucy is going to be married by Natsu or Loki. Well, Lisanna wants Natsu and Aries wants Loki. They joined forces for them to kill Lucy. They both planned that they would push Lucy in a well and well it ended Lucy was in true life and who did she meet in this world? And why did Gray want Lucy to stay? Is someone watching them? Find out, in Other Life, Other World

**Rated:** T for Teen.

**RockerUp:** Hello, this is me! I'm just saying that I'm writing stories and there will be chapters in other stories! Every Sunday.

**Happy:** Aye, this is Happy! I'm going to say that RockerUp doesn't own Fair-,

**Erza:** RockerUp doesn't own Fai-, *Chewing Strawberry Cake* Fairy Ta-,

***Erza's cake drops when Natsu threw Gray***

**Virgo:** Punishment?

**Erza:** _*Cracks knuckles*_ Die you evil monsters. _*Evil Aura*_

**(sfx: screaming)**

**Wendy: **RockerUp doesn't own Fairy Tail!

**Happy:** Aye!

Chapter 1: Other Life, Other World

"Aries, don't!" Loki said as the two figures pushed Lucy to the well.

"AHHH!" Lucy yelled because she was falling in the well. Isn't it obvious enough? She's screaming.

Lucy's vision blacked out, she didn't know anything what happened. It was going to fast.

She just wanted a normal life. Not the odd and cruel life. Lucy was suggested to marry to have a husband.

Loki wants her for her beauty and spirit. Natsu wants her because she is cool and has a meaningful sense.

Well, duh. Lisanna and Aries like the two boys but Lucy is in between but Loki hates Aries even more for pushing Lucy in the well.

Well, Loki hates Aries from the start. He notices that Aries was glaring at her when they are together.

So that's why. Well, let's get back to Lucy. When she woke up, she was in a mansion. She was in a bed, her right leg was bandaged also is her left arm.

"It might be from the fall." Lucy said as she slowly touched her arm. She was sad for this incident; she had these injuries because of her two _fake_ friends.

"You awake? Thank Lord. Why are you so injured? You must be weakened." A raven haired boy said.

"I got these injuries from my _fake_ friends; they pushed me out of a well." Lucy sighed. She was lucky this guy saved her.

"You might be a little careful, gladly you are alive." The raven haired boy said.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked. He smiled as he answered the question, "Gray. Gray Fullbuster and your's?" Gray asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I will be glad to have a friend like you." I smiled.

"Do you know where your home is?" Gray questioned.

"..." Lucy was speechless, she remembered that she can't tell or they'll think she's crazy.

"You can stay here, my mother will allow you! Come on, Lucy!" Gray pulled Lucy down to meet his mother.

"Mom, can Lucy stay here?" Gray asked as her mother nodded.

"Hello, Ur-san. I am Lucy, nice to meet you. Sorry for me staying here. I deeply apologize."

"Hey, Lucy. I am Gray's mother, Ur. You can call me Aunt Ur instead of Ur-san. This is Ultear; she's my daughter and also Gray's sister. Lyon is in a vacation right now in Fiore, he is my son and Ultear's and Gray's brother. Lyon is coming back next week." Ur said.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Ultear, welcome to our family. I am enlightened that you are here. In the name of Fullbuster's we are glad to accept you." Ultear said.

"Well, Lucy. Please prevent Ultear and Gray when together because they throw each other because you know their guilds are rivals."

"Oh. Thanks, Aunt Ur for everything you've done." Lucy smiled and hugged Ur while Ur hugged back.

"I am glad that we accepted you as a family, Lucy." Ur had tears in her eyes. She used to remember this feeling when Ultear and Gray didn't used to fight.

"Lucy, let's go and watch television." Gray said.

"What's a television?" Lucy asked.

"NANI?" Gray said.

"You live in a world without television?! Impossible!" Ultear said.

"She can." Ur said as she sighed. Her kids are just weird; of course she can live without it!


End file.
